


A Chance

by ronwynblackshinobi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronwynblackshinobi/pseuds/ronwynblackshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Planet is dying. When Cloud wishes he could change the past, the Planet decides to let him do just that. Cloud will have to save the world again, but this time it might be a little different. CloudxSephiroh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minerva

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love them, here it is. My own 'Cloud goes back in time', story. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Trust me, I WISH I owned it.

**Chapter 1 Minerva**

Rain poured down on Cloud as he rode Fenrir down an empty road. He paid no attention to how his clothes clung to his body or how is naturally spikey hair sagged under the downpour. He had long since stopped caring about such things. Ever since he had fought Sephiroth for a second time, he'd been living even further apart from his friends. He still felt that overwhelming sense of failure. It tore at his very soul. He was usless to everyone as he was now, unable to do much of anything anymore. As he slid to a stop at his destination, he recalled his words with Vincent after he had woken up in the church.

" _Vincent, you said you never tried to forgive yourself. Why?"_

" _I failed Lucrecia, and I failed her son. Nothing can ever undo that, no matter what good I do now. I do not deserve forgiveness."_

That was when he had known with absolute certainty that he had been right in his desire to stay away. Unlike Vincent, he could not lock himself away in a coffin for years and so he had left…again. This time he left his phone. He wasn't planning on coming back after all.

He looked around at his surroundings through the rain almost disinterestedly as he came to a stop. He was at was at the edges of what had once been Banora. The voices in his mind seemed to whisper restlessly at the sight. He winced at all the sudden racket, but he was used to it. He'd been hearing voices since he'd last fought Sephiroth. Memories that weren't really his own surfaced, directing him where he wanted to go. He picked his way through the ruins and down into the underground. He didn't even bate an eyelash at the powerful monsters he slew to reach the ends of the massive cave system.

At last, he stood before his destination, a recently recreated statue towered over him and marble headstones flanked both sides of it. He touched each headstone with reverence. Janet Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Zachery Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and  _Sephiroth_. All people who did not deserve their fate. All people whose death was his fault. The guilt for Angeal and Genesis might have been the memories from Zach, but he harbored the guilt none the less. It was a punishment he deserved, the torment of unending guilt. Finally, he sat before the statue of Minerva that he'd had commissioned and then pieced together himself.

He shivered from the cold as he closed his eyes tiredly.

' _If only I could change it.' He_ thought,  _'Save them, all of them.'_ This wasn't the first time he had deseperatly wished he could change the past. It was a wish that nearly drove him mad. He slumped to the side, his energy drained.

The next thing he became aware of was a soft voice calling his name. He groaned groggily and sat up. Light assaulted his eyes and he had to wait a moment to adjust. He was still in the cave, but everything was glowing with a bright white light. He turned his eyes to the statue of Minvera and couldn't help his gasp.

A woman bearing a strong resemblance to the statue stood before him. She was dressed in elaborate armor, a massive shield at her side. Her blonde hair seemed to sway gently in a nonexistence wind. She smiled kindly down at him.

"Hello Cloud." She said, and her voice was like a thousand people speaking all at once.

"H-hello." Cloud stumbled over his words. What was this? A hallucination? Or a dream? It certainly felt real.

"We heard your call from the depths of your soul." Minerva said.

"I didn't mean to call anything." Cloud hastened to say, getting to his feet.

"But you did." Minerva continued. "And so We answered the call of our champion."

Cloud bristled.

"I'm nobodies champion."

"You may not wish it, but it is what was meant to be." Minervas echoing voice remained calm and gentle, even when faced with Cloud anger.

"Well what do you want now?" Cloud growled.

"You called Us. And We came. But We also came because We needed to."

Cloud hesitated.

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly the majestic woman hunched over, clutching her side. A huge crack appeared in her armor and blood poured from a fresh wound. The crimson blood dripped down and onto the ground. She straightened again and a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth.

"We are dying. Our WEAPONS can not stop it. We need Our champion."

"But who is we?" Cloud felt like shouting but refrained.

"We are the true Mother, the one that gives life." She replied calmly as if she wasn't gushing blood.

"The Planet." Cloud whispered, "You're the _Planet._ "

Minerva inclined her head.

"We are, in part. And also those that join at the end."

"So what the hell do you want with me? I already fought for you. I'm done with that." He was tired of fighting battles to save the Planet.

"We are granting your wish." Minerva said, gesturing to the headstones around them. "The one you wish for with all your soul."

Cloud stared for a while in silence.

"How…how can I change what has already happened?" He asked quietly.

"By going back." The woman replied. "But you must be sure to destroy the Dark One before it can destroy Us."

"You mean JENOVA?" Cloud questioned. "You're sending me back so I can destroy JENOVA again?"

Minerva nodded ever so slightly.

"Its destruction did not come soon enough. But you, as Our champion, can change this. You hold a strength not even the WEAPONS possess. Do you accept, Cloud? Know that, if you do, it will not be the same as it was last time."

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked warily.

"Your scars are tied to your soul. They can not be taken from you. And, as our champion, you will wield our power in a way no other can. You will know what you have learned here, even though you return to the time before."

"I accept." Cloud said firmly. "Do it."

Minerva placed a hand on his head.

"Very well." And then her voice changed into one single voice, one he recongized all to well. "Good luck, Cloud." Aeriths voice whispered

Cloud closed his eyes tightly as the brightness became too much. And then he was falling. Falling and falling into darkness. And he couldn't breath. He screamed, but no sound came out. And suddenly the falling stopped and he opened his eyes, only to meet the worried gaze of Zachary Fair.


	2. Starting From the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got five whole reviews for just one little chapter! My appolgies for all spelling errors in this as I had no beta. Thanks for reading, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: If it was mine FF VII would have never ended.

**Chapter 2 Starting From the Beginning**

"Are you ok, kid?" Zach asked, frowning down at him. "Everyone says you were walking down the hall and just collapsed."

Cloud stared in silence for a moment. This was Zach. Zach was talking to him. He wasn't _dead_. Was this some twisted fantasy his mind had come up with? He blinked as he was shaken slightly. Apparently he was expecting an answer.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just haven't been getting enough sleep is all." Cloud lied smoothly. And yet, he could tell Zach didn't believe him.

"If you say so kid. But the doctors might want to keep you here for a bit anyway, to make sure you're really ok."

Cloud looked around. He was in a curtained off section of some sort of infirmary. He frowned as he realized something.

"But why is a SOLDIER bothering with a cadet like me?"

Zach grinned.

"I didn't tell you? I was the one that had to carry you here. The cadets ran to find the first person they could when you collapsed on your way back from class. I was who they found first."

Cloud blinked again.

"I see…" His eyes lost focus on the world around him as he recalled what had happened to him before this. Had the Planet really sent him back? He felt nearly giddy at the possibility. A chance to atone for his sins, to fix what should have been fixed. After all, it was all his fault, wasn't it? He was supposed to be some sort of great 'champion'.

"Hey!" Zach snapped his fingers in front of Clouds face, "Don't do that kid, its weird."

Cloud blinked, bringing himself back to the present.

"Why is it weird?" He asked slowly, "And it's  _Cloud_ , not 'kid'."

"Only Seph gets looks like that, that's why." Zach explained, "All shut down and cold. If you're not careful you'll end up emotionally stunted." His tone was teasing, but there was a curiosity in his gaze that had not been there a moment ago.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that." Cloud drawled. "And who is 'Seph'?"

Zach chuckled.

"Oh you know, Sephiroth. He's like a freaking icicle some days. But that's what I'm for! Better shape up, Cloud, or I'll make you my mission too."

Cloud rubbed his chest, fighting a wince. It always ached in the places where he'd hung at the end of the Masamune. Sephiroth. He'd nearly forgotten about him. He refrained the urge to beat his head on the wall. He had to focus. He needed to get his priorities straight. First, he had to get out of the ridiculous gown that forced him to wear and then he needed to go find someplace to think.

"I never got your name." Cloud said suddenly.

Zach blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Opps. Sorry. I got all carried away and forgot to introduce myself." He held out a hand and smiled brightly. "I'm Zachery Fair. But everyone just calls me Zach."

Cloud shook his hand firmly.

"Cloud Strife."

Zach reached out a hand and ruffled Clouds hair.

"Well I have to go and you should get some sleep. Glad your ok. See you around, Cloud!" With a wave, Zach slipped through the curtains and out of sight. Cloud could only stare after him. Shaking his head at long last, he smiled faintly.

' _Don't get complacent.'_  A sinister voice in the back of his mind whispered. _'It will make you weak._ ' Cloud felt himself unconsciously stiffen warily, his body on guard for threats that weren't there. He'd spent years that way, it wasn't easy to simply dismiss. And then the doctor appeared and he nearly reached for the weapon that wasn't there. Dressed in the standard white lab coat of Shinra scientists, he had short brown hair and thick glasses that magnified his dark brown eyes.

' _Its not Hojo.'_  He told himself, forcing his muscles to relax. The man smiled warmly.

"Ah! Good, you're awake."

"Can I go back to my bed now?" Cloud desperately wanted to get out of there. Doctors of all sorts made him nervous. To much time in the company of Hojo would make anyone hate people in white lab coats.

He looked at the clip board in his hands, "Hmmm. You took quite a bump to the head when you fell, but other then that there seems to be no lasting damage. We're still going to keep you over night but you'll be free to return to classes in the morning."

Cloud bit back a childish groan of disappointment. If they wouldn't let him go then he'd just have to sneak out. He needed to clear his head before he snapped.

"Alright then, thank you." He said quietly, snuggling back into the thin bed.

"Good night Cloud. If you need anything one of us will be here all night." With that, the doctor left. Cloud waited tensely for several hours before he quiet got up. He crouched low and his muscles ached. His body was unused to bending in such a way. But he ignored the pain and pressed on. He slipped through the curtain and began surveying his surroundings.

There were a few dim lights on, with more curtained off beds on either side of him. He was directly in the middle it seemed, with a large set of double doors that looked like the exit. On his left was an office which had a much brighter light on and signs of movement. To his right were a few doors that looked like closets and a bunch of shelves and cabinets.

Smirking victoriously he began to creep his way towards the closets. His eyes picked up the signs of something shiny and he focused on it. A paperclip. Perfect. He scooped it up and continued his slow journey.

He started with a large cabinet first. It was locked, as he had expected. Straightening the paper clip he bent it over and over again until he had to perfectly straight halves. That done he slipped the one paperclip into the lock and began picking. In seconds he heard a small click and he gently opened the cabinet. He was in luck. He'd picked just the right one. He grabbed the set of clothes labeled Strife and dressed quickly.

As soon as he was done he began to creep back towards the doors. Thankfully they didn't make much noise as he opened them. As he squeezed through, he took off running. He used all the knowledge he had to move silently but swiftly through the building. He knew there was an outside training area on the floor. He tried to remember where it was and eventually found himself near the right door. Part of him was fairly certain he'd only found it by sheer dumb luck.

He nearly grinned as he opened it up and walked outside. Moonlight barely pierced the layer of fog that surrounded Midgar, but it was enough to see by. His eyes fell on the dirt track before him and he began a slow jog. It wasn't much but it was completely abandoned.

He took a few deep breaths and then froze. He was being followed. How had he not noticed it? Immediately he whirled around, body switching into a defensive stance while one hand reached for the blade that was no longer there. He met the eyes of his enemy and couldn't contain his gasp. They were the glowing green eyes of Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Then Review! And tell your friends!


	3. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You I know I had errors last chapter. I didn't have a beta then!

 

**Chapter 3 We Meet Again**

"Is there a reason you're sneaking around in the middle of the night, cadet?" Sephiroth drawled. Cloud could only stare, mouth hanging open. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and his chest burned as he became aware that the Masamune was hanging loosely in his grasp. But there was no madness in those eyes, not yet. His cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. He straightened and snapped out a salute.

"General Sephiroth, sir! I was just….going for a walk."

"Does going for walk often include sneaking out of the infirmary?" Another voice called out.

Cloud held back a flinch. He cast his eyes around, trying to force his weak eyes to pierce the darkness around him. He almost choked. Angeal smiled at him. Beside him stood Genesis, looking almost bored.

' _We are…monsters. We have neither dreams nor honor.'_ Genesis whispered in a memory that wasn't really his.

_Impossible_. It was completely impossible. By the time he'd made cadet it had been to late to save Angeal or Genesis. Genesis had already started going mad from the degradation, dragging Angeal and Sephiroth down with him. But there they stood, the three of them. He became aware of the fact that they were staring at him, waiting for an answer. He snapped out another salute.

"They said I was fine and I was going to go crazy if I stayed there any longer."

Genesis sneered at him.

"He probably wanted to try and play some sort of prank. Did I tell you that last week some brats tried to steal my special edition of LOVELESS?"

"He doesn't seem to be lying." Angeal murmured, "Though it might not be the whole truth."

"Your name, cadet." Sephiroth said, eyes narrowing. Cloud hated how his voice made him shiver.

"Cloud Strife, sir." He said quietly, staring at his feet.

"Well, Cadet Strife, I suggest you return to the infirmary.  _Now_."

Cloud nodded and took that opportunity to turn and flee. He'd gotten away with sneaking outside. He should be grateful.

* * *

It had been late in the night when a restless Angeal had called him. He'd been signing some meaningless bit of paperwork in his office.

"Feel like a spar?" He asked. Angeal knew he suffered from acute insomnia. Many experienced SOLDIERS suffered from it to some degree.

"I take it you already called Genesis?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Angeal laughed.

"You know me so well. I take it that's a yes? We can't use our regular training room this time though, their still repairing it. We'll meet by the elevator and head outside to the platform on the infirmary level together, okay?"

Sephiroth said nothing as he closed his PHS. He stood from his desk and grabbed the Masamune from where it rested on a suspended rack behind him. Running a hand through his hair he left. The elevator ride down to the right level wasn't nearly quick enough. His body was already tensing, eager for a good fight. As he reached the level he stepped off, only too meet the sight of a grinning Angeal and a smirking Genesis.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Genesis taunted, so sure of his supposed victory. He reached a hand behind his back and adjusted his massive Rapier needlessly as they walked through the darkened halls. It didn't matter after all. With so much mako in their system, there night vision was as good as regular eyesight. Angeal snorted.

"Right, G. Right after I sprout wings and Seph here finally gets a boyfriend."

"Why must all conversations inevitably lead to jests about me finding a long term companion?" Sephiroth sighed, exasperated.

"Because you keep refusing to settle for anyone." Angeal huffed. "You know we worry about you, right? I mean, at least Genesis and I have each other. But you…"

"I have simply not found anyone suitable." Sephiroth said, voice growing more icy by the minute.

Genesis scoffed.

"You're just picky, you mean."

" _Enough_." Sephiroth snapped, "I would rather listen to Angeal prattle on about Zachery then have this conversation  _again_."

"You know if Zach where here he'd say the same thing." Genesis argued.

"Yes, that brat seems to have taken up the same goal as you two." His eyes darkened, "As if I am something broken that can be fixed."

Angeal, sensing a sudden change in mood, decided to change the subject.

"Oh! Well if you must know, Zach rescued some cadet today. Apparently the poor kid passed out and hit his head. Zach carried him all the way to the infirmary from near the cadet barracks."

Sephiroth stopped abruptly and held up a hand for silence. As Genesis and Angeal froze in place, a figure appeared. They were sneaking out of the infirmary and doing a fairly good job of it. Cling to the shadows, they began sneaking there way down the hall. Curious, Sephiroth gestured for them to follow. It was interesting to watch. Whoever there were clearly had experience with sneaking around. Anyone without mako in their system would have been completely unaware of their presence and even some SOLDIERS would have had a hard time spotting them. The three followed slowly behind until they reached the outdoor track.

It was a cadet, Sephiroth realized. Scrawny and short, with ridiculously spiky blonde hair. Nothing extraordinary at all, in fact they'd probably fail or drop out of cadet training soon enough. How had a cadet learned to sneak around like that? Perhaps he was one of the slum brats that sometimes tried to join up with Shinra. He blinked as the cadet froze. He'd been sensed. Impressive, for a cadet. He watched with mild curiosity as the blonde spun and crouched low. A practiced fighter's stance. He watched him reach for a weapon that didn't exist. What where they teaching cadets these days?

"Is there a reason you're sneaking around in the middle of the night, cadet?" He asked. And he looked back at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. It went beyond anything he'd seen in a cadet before. Was it fear? And then it was replaced with embarrassment as he seemed to become aware of who he was. Perhaps he'd been imagining something else? Some monster in the dark?

"General Sephiroth, sir! I was just…going for a walk." It was the truth, partially. He could tell. But mostly an attempt to get away without questioning.

"Does going for walk often include sneaking out of the infirmary?" Angeal teased.

Sephiroths sharp eyes watched the boy almost recoil.

"They said I was fine and I was going to go crazy if I stayed there any longer." He could tell the blonde was suffering from pent up energy by the way he unconsciously kept shifting his weight.

"He probably wanted to try and play some sort of prank. Did I tell you that last week some brats tried to steal my LOVELESS?" There was Genesis, ready to think the worst of any cadet. He really didn't like the cadets at all. Or children in general. Not that Sephiroth particularly cared for children himself, he simply did not dislike them to Genesis' extent.

"He doesn't seem to be lying." Angeal said, "Though it might not be the whole truth." So Angeal too, suspected there was more to the story. A deeper reason for sneaking out in the dead of night.

"Your name, cadet." Sephiroth pressed, making sure to keep his voice cold. He watched the cadet shiver at that. It was always fascinating to see how something as simple as a change of voice affected people. The blonde cast his eyes downward, looking at his feet.

"Cloud Strife, sir."

"Well, Cadet Strife, I suggest you return to the infirmary.  _Now_."

Cloud looked grateful for the opportunity to leave as he ran back inside. Angeal chuckled.

"I think you scared him."

"It doesn't matter." Sephiroth raised the Masamune. "We came here for a purpose, did we not?"

Genesis grinned and pulled the Rapier from the straps on his back.

"Alright. Lets go." He lunged at Sephiroth, blades meeting with a clash.

Angeal stepped back, drawing the SOLDIER sword he'd taken to using. The weapon had served him quite well before. He completely ignored the massive Buster blade on his back. He let Genesis and Sephiroth exchange a few more blows before he stepped in, catching Genesis sword against his own.

"Before you fight him," He pushed the Rapier to the side and aimed a kick at Genesis' ribs. "You have to get through me!"

Genesis smirked.

"Easy." He dodged the kick smoothly. "You're slow, Angeal. Must be that ridiculous sword you insist on carrying."

Sephiroth stepped back to watch the two fight. He knew that Angeal would rise to the barb about his sword and speed. He was predictable like that.

"I'm still fast enough to beat you!"

He watched his friends thoughtfully, tuning out the banter. Angeal held a great deal more strength then Genesis, but Genesis did indeed have superior speed. He knew eventually they would turn on him, he just had to wait. He wasn't disappointed. It was like someone hit a switch. As one, Genesis and Angeal turned and sped towards him. He smiled and blocked both blades with the Masamune and pushed them back. He dodged a kick from Genesis and another swipe from Angeal before he moved back.

Genesis, seeming enraged by the lack of progress in the battle, ran a hand down the length of the Rapier. The sword glowed with magic at his touch.

"Stop!" Angeal barked. "You  _know_ we can't do that here. This isn't the training room, Genesis!" Where they were was a suspended platform like a massive balcony on the back of the side of the Shinra building. If they caused too much damage, unlike in the training room, they'd be in serious trouble.

Genesis froze and the glow faded. "Tch. I'm suddenly tired. I'm going to bed." He turned and left without another word.

"Why did he do that?" Sephiroth asked, confused. Angeal sighed heavily.

"I think he worries that he's weak because he can't beat you with just his sword alone. But you're…you, you know? The strongest out of all of us. You wouldn't have advanced in SOLDIER the way you did if you weren't the best." He pated Sephiroth on the shoulder. "Come on. It was a short spar, but it was worth it. Let Genesis cool down and we'll see him tomorrow. Go try and get some sleep, ok?" With that, he left Sephiroth standing there in favor of retreating back inside.

Sephiroth stood there for a full minute, thinking. He hated how he still didn't understand why Genesis seemed angry. It had been so sudden too. They'd just barely started their spar. What purpose did such useless emotions have, anyway? They only got in the way of accomplishing things. Finally, find no answers, he left.

Cloud watched Sephiroth from his place at the window near the doors. Genesis and Angeal had seemed content to ignore him as they passed, but he doubted Sephiroth would. Deciding not to tempt fate, he ran all the way back to the infirmary. He received quite a scolding when he returned. Apparently someone had checked on him to find his bed empty and his stuff missing. He had to endure a very long lecture on why you shouldn't run around with possible head injuries before he was finally allowed to return to his bed. He stared at the blank, white, ceiling, repeating the same words over and over again in his head.

' _I can fix it. I can make it right.'_

At last, forced by exhaustion, he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, let me know!


	4. Nightmares and Breakfast

**Chapter 4 Nightmares and Breakfast**

Cloud twisted and turned in his sleep, caught up in nightmares of the burning of Nibelheim.

_The town burning around him, bodies left in pools of blood on the ground._

_Running home only to see a pile of burning rubble. The sinking feeling in his chest telling him all he needs to know._

_Rage. Pure rage. How dare he do this?_

_The massive Buster sword, so heavy in his hands._

_Sephiroth slumping to the ground, bleeding heavily._

_Tifa, injured and bleeding. "Cloud…you kept your promise…" "I'm sorry I took so long."_

_Zach, on the ground. Dead? "Cloud…finish him off."_

" _Mother…" A head, with JENOVA written in metal._

_More rage._

_Dangling on the blade of the Masamune. "You really thought you could defeat me?"_

_Pain. So much pain._

_The Masamune in his grasp, hands bleeding, pulling it deeper and closer._

" _For what you've done…I will never forgive you!"_

_Sephiroth falling away, into the reactor._

_Life slipping away. The feeling of metal as his head hits the floor._

Cloud woke with a gasp. A team of scientists had flocked to his side.

"Are you alright young man?" One asked. It was the brown haired scientist from last night.

"Yeah..." Cloud whispered, closing his eyes. "I was just a nightmare."

" _Just_ a nightmare? You were  _screaming_."

Cloud flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh…that…that happens sometimes. Sorry to bother you." Damn it. He knew he had nightmares, he'd had them since escaping from Hojo. And he'd been on his own for so long, he'd forgotten he sometimes screamed. The scientists sputtered. He stared blankly back. Now what did they want? Couldn't they just let it go? He frowned when he remembered something. Hadn't Deepground been started by the medical unit? He'd learned all about it when he'd gone to help Vincent. After all, he couldn't completely stay away from his friends. He shivered. Well it didn't exist  _now_ so there was nothing he could do about it. The scientists whispered amongst each other for a minute.

"You've been cleared to go." The brown haired scientist, apparently the one in charge, finally said. He set his clothes and his boots at the end of the bed. Cloud didn't waste any time. He threw on his clothes and practically ran out the door. He came to a halt outside the cadet cafeteria.

The whole floor was mostly for cadets. It had the cafeteria, the cadet bunkers, the track, basic training rooms and classrooms. The infirmary was also on the same floor of course, though it was a smaller one and, again, used only for cadets. Everything changed if you made it into SOLDIER. The food, particularly, was rumored to be better. And the beds, since SOLDIER Thirds shared an apartment with only a couple of other people.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud walked into cafeteria. He wasn't looking forward to it. Having chosen a solitary life had made him prone to avoid large crowds whenever possible. Usually the worst it got was the nearest town market when he needed supplies. An entire room filled with noisy children didn't not appeal to him in the slightest. He grabbed a tray and lined up with the rest of the cadets.

As he got his food he chose a little bit of egg and water to drink. His body, in its current state, was weak and unfit for SOLDIER. He'd come up with a semblance of a plan last night part of it hinged on making it into SOLDIER. The plan, unfortunately, was wait and hold out for the right opportunities but it was better then no plan at all. Regardless, he needed to get his body used to functioning on simple rations and little sleep.

As he looked for a place to sit, the voices started up again.

' _Watch your back. Don't be weak.'_ The sinister one whispered. Other voices seemed to echo the sentiment. Why couldn't he have someone pleasant in his head, like Aerith or Zach? But no, apparently going crazy wasn't supposed to be fun. That particular voice always urged him to show caution, giving advice like every situation was hostile. Vaguely he wondered if he should give the voice a name, or if it would only make him more insane.

Rather then deal with the voices any longer, he began searching for a more suitable place to sit. He found one. Right near the door, with the bench to the wall so he wouldn't have to worry about getting 'stabbed in the back' or anything. There was nobody sitting there because it was next to a garbage can. But Cloud could handle the smell. He sat down and started on his breakfast.

When he finished, he simply sat there waiting for classes to begin. He realized, with no small amount of embarrassment, that he didn't even remember what his classes were. He was wondering what he was going to do when someone barged through the doors. It was Zach, a broadsword strapped to his back.

"Spiky! There you are! I went to check on you to see if you were ok, but they said you'd already headed here."

Cloud flushed. What was Zach doing here?

"That doesn't explain why you're here though…"

Zach shrugged casually. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed in bad shape when I took you to the infirmary. All pale and stuff."

Cloud looked at his empty tray.

"I'm fine. But everything's a bit fuzzy today. I can't seem to remember what classes I have."

Zach scratched the back of his neck. "Well they split up classes by what bunker you sleep in, right? And I think those kids said you were in bunker 4. So its Physical Training first, I think. That is, if they haven't changed it since I was a cadet. I was in 4 too you see. So you're class is in one of the training rooms like usual. I know they have a posting outside the cafeteria stating which one it is for the day. And then it should be History, then Weapons Training, Materia Practice, Basic Potions, then Military Strategy. Hope that helps!"

Cloud looked up and smiled brightly.

"Thanks! I think that sounds just about right. I should get going though. Thanks!" He stood up and started heading for the doors.

"Wait!" Zach waved his arms, "I'll walk you to class."

Cloud blinked.

"But…why?"

Zach paused and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I just have a good feeling about you is all. Like we're already best friends!"

Cloud fought to keep a smile on his face as dark memories threatened to overcome his sense of reality. Memories of Zach, of his blood smeared on his face and hair.

" _You'll be…my living legacy."_

"Yeah…I know what you mean."

 


	5. Class Begin Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: still not mine.

Chapter 5 Classes Begin Part 1

 

Cloud resisted the urge to sigh as he stood in a line with the rest of the cadets. The room was lined with thick mats on the floor and walls. The instructor was demonstrating a basic strike and block. It was simple and  _boring_. They spent half the class being half shouted at on basic principles. At last, they were paired off to practice. He was paired off with a rather large boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy sneered at him.

"Great, I get paired with the shrimp."

Cloud bit back another sigh. Children.

"Come on then." He said calmly, completely unaffected by the taunt, "Hit me if you can."

The boy, incensed, struck out the way the instructor had showed them. Cloud had already estimated what he would have to do to keep from getting hit. He was shorter and the taller boy had to strike down to get to him. If he kept moving he'd be fine. He blocked the strike smoothly, though the blow was jarring. He may not have any of his former strength and speed, but he it seemed he didn't need it to block such agonizingly slow strikes. The boy continued to attempt to hit him uselessly.

"Look at Strife!" The instructor barked, coming over and clapping Cloud firmly on the shoulder, "That is how you should be doing it!" Cloud tried not to falter at the unexpected praise. "Alright now, switch!"

Cloud immediately settled into offensive. His strikes held no strength and wouldn't so much as sting, but he was still able to consistently hit his partner.

"Strife!" The instructor called from the front of the class, "Come here."

Cloud stopped his attacks and walked briskly over the man.

"Yes sir?"

"Hit me."

Cloud blinked.

"Sir?"

"I said hit me, cadet. That was an order."

Cloud struck out with the move they were practicing. It was blocked effortlessly.

"Again."

Cloud repeated the move, pushing his body to move as fast as it could. Again, the teacher called for him to repeat it. They did that a few more times before he called him to a halt.

"Alright Strife, watch me." The instructor settled into another basic stance and demonstrate the strike and its counter. "Now do that."

Cloud lashed out with the strike first. Again, it was smoothly blocked. It didn't even look like it took the slightest bit of effort for him to block him. His opponent motioned for him to continue his assault and so he did. Sweat drenched his body. And then the instructor moved in with his own strike. It wasn't with the full speed and power of a mako enhanced SOLDIER, because he could actually see it coming. He moved to block as quickly as he could but it still wasn't fast enough. He kept trying to block uselessly, growing more tired and weaker with every strike. At last, it came to a halt.

"Are we done, sir?" He asked breathlessly. He wondered why he'd been made to do that. Perhaps it was lessons they'd already gone over? It made sense that he'd be signaled out as the smallest and weakest of the class.

"You're free to go early, cadet." The instructor said. With a groan, Cloud limped out the door. He needed to take a break, so he didn't even care to question the dismissal. He headed outside to the track to wait for his next class to start. He rolled his eyes as he saw who was running laps. It was Zach, of course.

"Zach!" He called. The SOLDIER halted mid step and turned to smile at him. Hey jogged over to his side.

"Hey! How was class?"

Clouds shoulders sagged, his head hung and he groaned.

"Horrid. I'm so weak it's just ridiculous."

Zach patted him on the shoulder.

"Awww. Don't be like that. I'm sure things will look up. You're only in the second week of classes!"

"They teacher pulled me aside to reteach me stuff!" Cloud moaned. "It's 'cause I'm the small one. The weak one. Urgh! How can I ever get into SOLDIER in the shape I'm in?"

Zach grinned.

"I'll teach you!"

Cloud looked up sharply.

"What?"

"During lunch and after dinner! We'll work on whipping you into shape in no time!"

Cloud stared down at his boots, embarrassed.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you're busy."

Zach shrugged.

"Nah. Angeal's been telling me it would be good for me to take on someone like he did me. Thinks something like that might take off some of my extra energy." As if to demonstrate that, he began doing squats.

Cloud looked up again, smiling faintly at his antics.

"I guess we could do that…if it's not too much trouble." He wondered briefly at how one little difference could completely change how things were supposed to be. Had he and Zach always been destined to be friends?

"Its no trouble at all. Come on then, we'll start now. First, some stretches." He showed Cloud some basic warm-ups which he easily moved through. It helped get rid of some of the aches from his class. "Now, for some laps. Come on, Cloud." He started off at an easy pace and increased it. They did five laps around the massive track before Cloud was forced to stop.

"Too….tired..." He gasped.

"Nope!" Zach chirped, "Now its time for some push-ups! Give me twenty and I'll buy you something nice for lunch."

Cloud dropped to the ground and started pushing himself up again. His arms were shaking by five. When he reached twenty he collapsed, uncaring that his face was rest in dirt.

"Urgh…" He groaned. How was he supposed to get to his next class now?

"You okay, spiky?"

Cloud glared up at him from his position on the ground.

"Do I _look_ okay? I'll never be able to get to History like this…"

Zach reached under his shoulders and lifted the blonde up.

"You'll be fine. If it hurts that's a good thing!"

Cloud groaned again.

"If you say so…" He proceeded to half drag himself inside, Zach by his side to make sure he didn't collapse. He was early to his next class but he hardly cared. He sat down at the desk closest to the door and collapsed again.

"I'll see you later, Zach." He mumbled as his head hit the desk. Zach chuckled.

"See you at lunch! Meet me at the track again, okay?"

Cloud grunted in affirmative, not lifting his head from his desk. He didn't move when the teacher came in and started shuffling around with papers. He only sat up when other people started entering the room. The class was boring and he mostly half napped through it. It enraged the teacher of course, who kept asking him questions at random. All were easily answered, he didn't even have to think hard.

When the class ended it was time for lunch. He headed outside as Zach had requested and found him sitting in dirt in the center of the track. Zack held up a large brown paper bag.

"I told you I'd give you lunch!"

Cloud wandered over to him and sat down next to him. He looked at the bag warily and the scent of cooked meat drifted over to him.

"What is it?"

Zach pulled something out of the bag with a flourish.

"Fried Rarab kabob!"

Cloud took the offered stick, staring at it in near horror.

"That sounds…completely unhealthy."

Zach snorted.

"So? That's half the point! Come on! Eat up! It's delicious, I promise."

Cloud pulled a chunk of meat off the stick and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes closed against his will as the flavor hit him. It really was delicious. He hadn't had anything like it in ages. Junk food had lost its appeal to him a long time ago. But it was simple to amazing to ignore. He finished the piece and opened his eyes to see Zach grinned at him.

"You were right, I admit it." Cloud admitted. "I spent a lot of time eating practically army rations at home, so this is really different."

Zach winced.

"Hard times, huh?"

Cloud shrugged.

"Pretty much." He said quietly.

"Where you from anyway, Cloud?" Zach asked curiously.

"Nibelheim. You?"

"Gongaga. Guess we're both country boys, huh?" Zach laughed.

Cloud smiled ever so slightly.

"Yeah…" He finished his food while the two chatted casually about the differences between Gongaga and Nibelheim. Cloud stood at last, dusting off his pants.

"I have to get to class. See you after dinner, right?"

"Right!" Zach said waving cheerfully as Cloud began the trek back to his next class. Zachs guess at the schedule had not been wrong thankfully. Weapons training was in another padded room, this time with large cushions to sit on during lectures and racks filled with different types of wooden swords and a bins filled with padded staff.

Cloud sat down at the front of the class again, barely interested in the class. He missed his sword. The weapon was custom built after all, completely unique. He sighed heavily as the instructor began to discuss why some swords had hand guards and then blended into a lecture about different types of basic swords. The entire day was spent listening to the lecture so Cloud zoned happily, content to dream about the day he'd be able to build his sword again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!


End file.
